<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carving by DwarvenBeardSpores</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268120">Carving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores'>DwarvenBeardSpores</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>250 word stories about sasha having friends [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candy, Daggers, Domestic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Pumpkins, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sasha squints at the pumpkin. The pumpkin squints back. It's squinty enough now, so Sasha moves on to the mouth.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azu &amp; Sasha Racket, Cairo Crew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>250 word stories about sasha having friends [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flonx">Flonx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Felix, who told me one night to dream of Sasha proudly carving pumpkins (which is just the best thing tbh) and also pinpointed Grizzop's decorating strategy. Felix, I love you!!!! &lt;3</p>
<p>Hope everybody has a safe and soft and eerie Halloween &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasha squints at the pumpkin. The pumpkin squints back. It's squinty enough now, so Sasha moves on to the mouth. Expressions aren't her strong suit, but knives are, and she likes hacking hunks out of pumpkins, seeing what she can make of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're bright and smelly, give her away, but that's alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azu steps onto the porch with a bag, looks at the pumpkins and looks at her. "Have you carved all of these? They're lovely. And gruesome."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha twirls her knife, showing off a little. "Yeah. I've, uh, got the right dagger for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course you do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm doin' a twisty mouth on this one. It'll look good, right, with the candles an' everything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azu nods. "Would you like to try the candy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha eyes the bag. "What </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinda</span>
  </em>
  <span> candy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, all sorts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha wipes her fingers on newspaper and peers into the bag, settling back with three caramel chocolates in her hand and a random assortment up her sleeve. "Right. Thanks, Azu."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azu beams and sits on the steps, watching the leaves and watching her. Sasha chews chocolate and gets back to carving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's nice. Then Hamid and Grizzop start fighting about plastic bones on the lawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>arrange</span>
  </em>
  <span> them," Hamid says. "To get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>aesthetic </span>
  </em>
  <span>right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look," says Grizzop, "if a bunch of skeletons came here and died, they'd just scatter. Nothing to do with aesthetic! C'mon, we've got loads to set up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azu laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha carves the next pumpkin a proud grin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. </p>
<p>I can also be found (sometimes) on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores, or on twitter as @beardspores.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>